


Gone in a Flash

by SandsScribbles



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Honestly I don't like it that much, It's not canon to my story, i wrote this for class, scrap ship oklahoma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandsScribbles/pseuds/SandsScribbles
Summary: A bit of uncanon backstory about one of my characters. I wrote this for class, so take all blandness with a grain of salt. It'd probably taste better, then.
Kudos: 1





	Gone in a Flash

“Ten,” the voice spoke sweetly, reminding Tozuni that she was in every sense of the word “screwed.”

The salemdesi swore as she ran down the corridor towards the chamber. Bright blinding yellow lights flashed above her as the ground glowed ominously. Her footsteps were silenced as the screaming siren got louder.

“You useless wrengs!” she yelled as two other crew members ran away from the danger.  
“Fine! Trip on your tails! Assholes.”

She knew it was probably futile to try and fix such intense damage. That asteroid hit them straight on and sent the engines into overdrive. She probably wouldn’t even make it. The bulkheads had probably closed off by now. Boiling steam sunk into her skin uncomfortably as it hissed from the vents.

“Captain!” She yelled into her comm.

“Tozuni? What in Fherryn’s name do you think you’re doing?”

“Uh. I think that’s obvious!”

“Nine.”

“Yeah, that’s getting really annoying. Can you shut that off?”

The captain sighed and rubbed his eyes between his thumbs.

“I don’t have time for this. You cannot go in there! The engine’s malfunctioning and damn near melting through the hull! We’re having to maintain a consistent light speed to ween off the radiation! It’s impossible to go in there!”

“You sealed the bulkheads!”

“Yes! It’s protocol, don’t sound so surprised.”

“You didn’t evacuate them, did you?”

“...”

“Eight.”

“Give me access and the company doesn’t hear a word from me.”

“Tozuni.”

“Renner.”

Her superior was quiet for a moment and she could feel her breath hitch in her throat. The yellow light above the door flickered before turning a sweet green. She smiled.

“Thank you.”

“Not a word of this.”

She was already off. The manual handles burned through her gloves and stung her eyes. The crew that was still alive thanked her as they ran out, some of them crying as they dragged out their unconscious or dead crewmates.

“Four.”

“Wait! Don’t leave!” a voice cried from the last bulkhead. She was young, barely an Ele. Tears mixed with sweat dripped down her face as she tried pulling her leg from where the crash door pinned it. Her pitch black eyes met Tozuni’s and she broke. The salemdesi abandoned her leave and ran towards the teen.

“I- it hurts!”

The pins on the door dug firmly into the flesh, sizzling purple blood soaked through her jeans.

“I know, skip. It’s gonna be okay. I’m gonna push the door and you’re gonna slip out, okay?”

“I- I- I don’t”

“Three.”

She screamed in terror.  
“Okay! Okay, okay!” she sobbed.

Tozuni put her back against the metal and pushed, the metal hissing against her skin. The pins slowly slid out of her leg, wet tearing coming from it as the younger slid her leg out.

“Two.”

“Shit, c’mon kid. No time to rest!”

She helped her up and they ran to the bulkhead on the other side of the hall. The ground melted their boots, leaving little cross hatched marks on the rubber. A boiler behind them burst, sending plumes of smoke into the air. The door was slowly closing. Tozuni pushed the younger through the door and tried to squeeze herself through.

The sound she made when the thick metal slammed against her arm was disgusting.

“One. Have a nice day.”

“Run!” 

“Zero.”


End file.
